Odcinek 6246
25 stycznia 2012 40px 14 grudnia 2015 40px 27 marca 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6245. « 6246 » 6247. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W domu na klifie, Katie opowiada Liamowi o spisku, którego dopuścił się jego ojciec, zaś młody Spencer oczekuje, że Bill temu zaprzeczy. Steffy wyraża niedowierzanie, na co Katie szydzi z niej sądząc, że Forresterówna również brała udział w uknuciu intrygi. Steffy przypomina o skanie, który był dowodem złego stanu jej zdrowia, ale Katie wyjaśnia, że MRI należało do kogoś innego. Liam jest oburzony słysząc, że Bill wcześniej zamknął Katie w wieży. Katie sądzi, że Bill i Steffy razem przygotowali spisek, kiedy Liam miał zamiar zostawić żonę dla Hope w Cabo. Opowiada o swojej konsultacji z doktor Brauer, a Steffy odwraca się, nie mogąc pojąć tego, co się stalo. Liam żąda od ojca odpowiedzi, a Bill w końcu przyznaje się do uknucia intrygi. Młody Spencer stwierdza, że ojciec zachował się obrzydliwie i nie wierzy żonie, kiedy ta mówi, że o niczym nie wiedziała. Bill zapewnia, że Steffy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, ale Liam nie przestaje wyrzucać swoich pretensji przed żoną, nie dopuszczając jej do słowa. Steffy protestuje i zapewnia, że nie skłamała, ale Liam wychodzi, krzycząc, że teraz on będzie musiał komuś coś wyjaśnić: Hope. Po jego odejściu, Steffy zarzuca Billowi, że pozwolił jej myśleć, iż ma zagrażający życiu skrzep. Jest pewna, że jej małżeństwo zostało zrujnowane, a Liam wróci do Hope. "Myślę, że zrujnowałeś również swoje małżeństwo!", wykrzykuje Steffy, a Katie wygląda na przygnębioną. W domu mody "Forrester", Hope mówi Brooke, że nie może pracować nad "Hope for the Future" i głosić przesłanie, w które już nie wierzy. Brooke zapewnia córkę, że czyni ona dużo dobrego, ale Hope wyznaje, że czuje sie jak oszustka. Przypomina, że Liam poślubił Steffy, więc jej zasady nie okazały się zbyt dobre. Brooke uważa jednak, że to nie Hope jest przegrana i zapewnia córkę, że przekaz jej kolekcji nie był błędny i nie powinien dotyczyć jej związku z Liamem. Logan wyrzuca sobie, że gdyby w młodości kierowała się podobnymi zasadami co córka, jej życie mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej. Ze łzami w oczach apeluje do Hope, aby się nie poddawała. Córka Brooke dochodzi do wniosku, że matka ma rację - to, co stało się z Liamem, nie powinno jej określać. Nie zmienia tego, kim jest, ani tego, w co wierzy. Hope deklaruje, że nie podda się ani nie naruszy swojej uczciwości. Brooke zapewnia córkę, że spotka kiedyś właściwego mężczyznę, który uszanuje ją za jej wartości. Brooke wyznaje córce, że jest ona wszystkim, czym Logan chciała, żeby była - kimś innym niż jej matka. "Jestem z Ciebie taka dumna", mówi Brooke do Hope ze łzami w oczach. Na dachu firmy Forresterów, Hope wspomina moment, w którym Liam poprosił ją o ręke. Brooke dołącza do niej mówiąc, że chce, aby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Hope wyznaje, że chciałaby wrócić do tamtej nocy. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Liam, który oświadcza, że postanowił uwolnić się od kłamstw. "Moja przyszłość jest pisana u Twoim boku", wyznaje Liam, a następnie całują się z Hope. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5